


alphabet bar

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: "Well, the probability of that happening is zero, but go ahead."
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055813
Kudos: 6





	alphabet bar

**Author's Note:**

> One of the tumblr prompts I filled for @agentidiot on tumblr! 
> 
> Very much inspired by 1978/79 Keith. There's a specific pic of him in a sleeveless black top with a bandana that I'm thinking of, but [this one](https://www.morrisonhotelgallery.com/images/big/1978_RS_0083_keith%20richards%20performing%20015.jpg) works just as well. 

"Well, the probability of that happening is zero, but go ahead." Keith grumbles, pursing his lips into a tight line. He stares at Mick's extended hand with derision. "Dream on." 

Mick doesn't waver. He steps forward to tug at Keith's shirt. "C'mon, we need to know what other bands are doing."

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise. "Do we?" 

"Well, no." Mick admits, dropping his gaze to the bandana tied around Keith's neck. "But," he starts, reinvigorated. He grips Keith's shirt tighter, meeting Keith's gaze with a level stare. "Aren't you curious to see what it's about?"

"I know what it's about." Punk music isn't Chopin, and its motivations are simple enough to figure out behind the tartan scraps and safety pins. "They hate the Queen." It's more than that, but Keith can't find it within himself to care about people that don't care about him. 

Mick rolls his eyes at Keith's oversimplification. "The American scene is different." 

Mick's insistence takes him aback. "Why do you care?" 

It's Mick's turn to purse his lips, though it's more a show of his reluctance to answer than anything else. "Sue me." He sighs. "I want to go to a bar where people don't recognize me." 

Keith pauses at the unexpected answer. "And," he licks his lips trying to organize his thoughts. "No one will recognize you at ACDC." 

"CBGB." Mick corrects with a small grin. "They don't care about us." 

"They don't care about Chuck Berry." It's a weak retort. Keith senses the fight leaving him with the slow stretch of Mick's smile.

It's like Mick didn't even hear him. "I'll change. We'll make a date of it." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> v rp-esque if you ask me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
